


Never Enough

by Walkerismychoice



Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 15:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkerismychoice/pseuds/Walkerismychoice
Summary: Gabi has some time to kill and nervous energy to burn while waiting for the call to try and take down The Brotherhood once and for all, and she only has one thing in mind.





	Never Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I know I’m not the only one who was disappointed by Logan’s diamond scene in chapter 15 in comparison to Colt’s, so I decided to write my own version. I use some of the dialogue from the beginning and towards he end of the scene, but I go completely off script for most of this.

 

Gabi leads Logan down to the hall to Vaughn’s spare room. They are supposedly going to rest until it’s time to carry out their plan, but the look in Gabi’s eyes suggests she might have more than sleep in mind.

Gabi closes the door once they get inside and Logan takes her in his arms. He’s all for whatever she has in mind, but the weight of what lies ahead still hangs in the air. “Are you okay, Gabi?”

“Yeah I’m just anxious to get you alone.” Gabi bats her eyelashes and stares up at him with a playful grin.

Logan smirks. “Really?” He still doesn’t understand how she manages to look so sweet and innocent while still being so fucking sexy at the same time.

“What can I say? You’ve got me insatiable, and if this could possibly be our last night on Earth, I want to spend it with you.” She presses her body against his while playing with the hairs at the back of his neck, sending shivers down his spine. She kisses him hard and then captures his bottom lip between his teeth, tugging gently before pulling away, and Logan’s cock strains against the confines of his blue jeans.

“God, Gabi, you’ve had me insatiable since the night I met you.” Logan pulls her tightly against him with one arm while sweeping a thumb over her cheek, trailing it down her neck and across her collarbone. “You know it killed me every time I had push you away.”

“Good thing I’m not going to let you do that anymore.” Gabi grabs his hips and pushes him backwards against the dresser, handles clanging and mirror shaking as she kisses him fiercely.

“Good because I’m never going to be able to get enough of you.” Logan scoops Gabi up, and she yelps, Logan clamping his hand over her mouth as he spins her around and sets her on the dresser. “Shh. I don’t think these walls are exactly sound proof.”

Gabi shrugs. “Doesn’t bother me.”

“Okay, Troublemaker,” Logan chuckles, “but if you get too loud I might need to make you be quiet.” Logan settles between her legs and kisses her deeply, sliding his calloused hands under her shirt, savoring the feel of her velvety skin. Gabi pulls at the hem of his white t-shirt and Logan takes the hint, quickly discarding it before taking hers off as well. He sucks on the side of her neck as he reaches around with one hand to unclasp her bra. Gabi lets it fall away to reveal her pert breasts, his spark plug necklace dangling between them and reminding Logan that she’s his. He cups the tender flesh in his hands, Gabi moaning softly and her nipples forming stiff peaks as he traces feather light circles over them with his thumbs. “Have I told you yet how incredible you are?”

Gabi answers with a kiss, raking her nails over Logan’s sculpted abs until she reaches his belt, undoing the buckle and working to do the same with his pants. “I need these off, now.”

Logan’s lips curl into a smile, admiring her sudden boldness. “Not wasting any time are we?”

“Nope.” Gabi shakes her head emphatically. “Now strip.” Logan obeys while Gabi simultaneously undresses her lower half. He can’t resist the urge to feel her, reaching between her legs and sliding two fingers inside her dripping wet center. “Logan…” she breathes.

“You like that?” Logan questions, already knowing the answer, and she nods affirmatively. He spreads his fingers and pushes in deeper and Gabi cries out. “Sorry, was that too much?”

Gabi blushes and shifts her eyes down. “Maybe a little, but it still felt really good. I don’t want you to hold back, Logan.”

Logan groans, burying his head head in neck to muffle the sound while he continues to work his fingers inside her. He knows he’s been treating her almost as if she’s made of glass, but until yesterday she was a virgin, and she means everything to him. He doesn’t want to mess this up. “Promise me you’ll let me know if it’s too much?”

“Yes, Logan,” she purrs. “I want more.” At her insistence, Logan thrusts his fingers harder and faster and curling them just so to hit her sweet spot, eliciting increasingly louder gasps and moans from Gabi. She whines as he withdraws his fingers but instantly seems to forgive him as he rubs them over and around her clit. She weaves her fingers through his hair and kisses him hungrily.

Logan drops down to his knees and slides his fingers back inside her, bringing his head between her legs and teasing his tongue over her most sensitive place. Gabi grips the hair at the back of his head scoots closer to the edge of the dresser to get more of him, and Logan obliges, working his mouth and tongue over her sensitive nub, while continuing to pump his fingers rhythmically. She’s so responsive to him, driving him crazy, and he can’t get enough, her touch, taste, and smell intoxicating him. She tugs his hair a bit harder, tensing her whole body, and he knows she’s close. He swirls his tongue faster and thrusts his fingers in hard, and she yells “Fuck! Logan….” as she comes undone.

Her walls still contracting around his fingers, Logan stands covering her mouth with his to quiet her. He’s only heard that word from her lips a handful of times, and he loves that he can make her forget herself and let go. She whimpers as he pulls out and Logan smirks. "Haven’t you had enough?” he teases.

“Never.” Gabi wraps her legs around his waist to pull him closer. “I want you Logan…Like this.” She doesn’t spell it out but he knows exactly what she means. He finds the condom he took out of his pocket earlier and slips it on his hard length. She puts her arms down to brace herself as he guides his tip between her folds and past her entrance, gliding easily the rest of the way in, Gabi so much more relaxed and sure than just one day before. He finds a slow and steady rhythm, placing a hand on the small of her back and gazing deep into her eyes. She tightens her legs around him and rolls her hips froward. “I told you not to hold back. I need more,” she pleads.

A guttural noise rumbles from deep within Logan at her words, and he can’t deny her. He picks up the pace and thrusts up as far as she can take. Gabi bites down on his shoulder to stifle her cries and moans, but doesn’t ask him to ease up. He looks over her shoulder into the mirror to watch them moving in sync. “We look so good together, Gabi.” She feels so incredible and he’s so turned on right now he knows he’s not going to last much longer. His movements get even faster still until they are rocking the dresser so hard, the mirror frame thumps loudly against the wall. “Oops.” Logan comes to a stop. “I think we better take this elsewhere.”

“Lead the way.” Gabi loops her arms around his neck, and Logan carries her to the bed and setting her on her back.

Logan stands at the edge, holding her legs up against his chest and slipping his aching cock back inside her, already feeling some relief with her tight, wet walls surrounding him. “I want to watch you come again, Gabi. Touch yourself for me…please.” She seems hesitant at first, but then her eyes flutter shut as her hand rubs circles over the hood of her clit. Logan tries to pace himself but the look of ecstasy on her face is too much. He pounds into her, holding on just long enough to hear her cry out his name as she falls apart beneath him. He finally let’s go, intense pleasure coursing through his body as he finds his release inside her.

Logan collapses next to Gabi, and after he cleans himself up, they snuggle under the covers, neither daring to move from their perfect bubble a moment sooner than they must. Logan absentmindedly plays with a strand of Gabi’s hair and wonders if they’ll ever get another blissful moment like this.

Gabi sighs heavily. “We should probably get going soon.”

“Yeah, it’s getting late. Logan reluctantly agrees, but still neither of them makes a move to get up.

"Hey Logan?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you.” Gabi smiles sweetly.

To hear Gabi say it unprompted means everything to him. He’s found a love he never though himself capable of, and she’s everything he ever wanted and never knew he needed. Like he’s said before, he truly feels like the luckiest bastard on the planet, and if he were to die tonight, he’d died a happy man. Logan smiles back, and presses a tender kiss to her lips. “I love you too, Gabi.”


End file.
